


Seahorsing Around

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little (totally not to be taken seriously) drabble I whipped up for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seahorsing Around

"W-w-w-wwehhh....."

Eridan bit down on his lip, trying to maintain _some_ measure of his dignity by suppressing his whimpering as he felt Equius thrust his bulge STRONGly into him, slamming against his prostate. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around his kismesis, pulling him close and raking the sharp points of his teeth against Equius's neck, eliciting a barely audible moan. Sensing the success of this maneuver, Eridan scraped his fingers down his hatelover's back before grasping his buttocks and pulling the troll as far into him as possible, sending Equius over the edge as he released a flood of hot, sticky genetic material into him.


End file.
